fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocky Hills
The Rocky Hills is a location known for its rugged and steep terrain. Areas *'Base Camp': The base camp containing all the usual supplies and bed. It is set by an overlook of the entire area, with a grand view. *'Area 1': The first listed area clearly shows what this area's theme is, vast views and rocks and pebbles covering the grounds. Several of these rocks can be broken to create platforms, or are shaped in a ledge shape for jumping attacks. These special rock features and traits are found in all areas like it. There is a break in the hills surrounded by web that leeds to the cave of Area 6. *'Area 2': Similar in shape and design to Area 1. The one big difference is the wall of dirt and stones created around the Felyne-made cave in the wall, with a wooden shield near the front of the entrance that has tusk like markings on it. With the Felyne tribe's status being at its maximum, the defences around the cave is greatly increased, with stone spikes around the walls that monsters can hurt themselves on. *'Area 3': Thin and long, it is backed up by the stone wall of the hills. This wall can actually be climbed on by hunters and other monsters right up until they reach the overhanging edge. *'Area 4': A large grassland field in the middle of the Rocky Hills. Hunters can get a bigger advantage of space thanks to its large and wide size. Herbivores will often gather here in large. A unique trait about this area is that it lacks any sort of rocks laying around the area, the ledges instead being earth lumps. *'Area 5': Near to the hills highest section. There is only a short wall of the hills behind the area, which gravel is present around. The ground is slanted, with there being multiple ledges across the ground. There is a hole in the south right of the hills that downwards in an almost drop decent to Area 13. *'Area 6': Cave deep inside the hills ridge. Since there is no sunlight coming in through the ceiling and the entrance is thin, it is noticeably more darker than the rest of the caves in the location. It is covered in webs, with a layer of it covering above that can be climbed up to for vertical combat. *'Area 7': A pathway themed area. In the center there is a breakable boulder that turns into a platform and not much else. In the pathway to Area 18, there is a wide ledge at the beginning of the path. The pathway to Area 6 is a web net upwards to a thin ledge that leeds into the cave. The pathway to Area 9 has two battered skeletons of Avian Bird Wyverns near its entrance, having died of wounds shortly after escaping. And the pathway to Area 6 has gravel across the ground. *'Area 8': Like the nest area in the Verdant Hills but with several differences. Flying Wyverns cannot fly in here because the hole in the ceiling isn't large enough. There are several corpses here, which are already been eaten by their predators, but scavenged over here by the flightless Bird Wyverns here in their packs. This where said monsters go to sleep or eat. A dried blood trail leeds in here from Area 9. *'Area 9': It is a narrow tunnel, where many battles have taken place over territory between the Bird Wyvern packs of several species. There is much evidence of their battle, including many marks of several different attacks, dried blood splatters and even several bones of them. A chilling ambience like that in the Deserted Island's cave is heard while here. *'Area 10': Half field, half hill. This area is grassy and flat by its west end, and extends into the hills by its east. The thing separating the two is a wall of rock, clearly having flattened what was originally below it, as indicated by an Aptonoth skeleton underneath it. *'Area 11': More rocks than usual cover this area due to a landslide of them having crashed down from Area 15. This has also cracked the ground, making more earth lumps to do jumping attacks from. *'Area 12': A river passes through the top of the southern-most part of the Rocky Hills. Part of it is spilling into the area by the bottom right section, dampening the grounds. There is a break in the hills where the river goes through, where hunters can also spot if monsters are coming. There is thicker plants here than anywhere else, grown by the rivers water. *'Area 13': This place has sunken below the heights of the Rocky Hills. Its ground is swamp like, saturated by the waters of the river that passes through Area 12. A stone cave is what awaits hunters who come here, a cold and wet hollow containing several corpses of herbivores dragged here in the night by monsters of dark nature. *'Area 14': In daytime a shade of yellow is present here, thanks to Yellow Evergreen Shrubs blooming all around here. There is a single Beech tree in the center that can be broken with enough damage. It breaks into two platforms, one being the stump, the other being the broken log itself, which can be destroyed completely. *'Area 15': An area with two ascending cliffs from the original section. The grass on each upper layer grows lighter and thinner thanks to the thinner soil on each one. The area between the pathways here has no grass at all, it was destroyed when the cliff face holding it collapsed. If hunters get knocked off or run to the slanted remains, they will fall into Area 11 in a fainted like position. Up beyond the reach of hunters, only noticeable on first glance by following a small scattering of bones to carrion is the den of the Rocky Hill's apex predator, the Faichcoln. *'Area 16': Three oak trees are present in this area, two by the hills side, and the other in the open grounds that in particular can be broken and used as a platform. There is a large hollowed out cave in the hills, with its grass torn up into dirt. Several bones and marking line the caves entrance, clearly showing its a lair. *'Area 17': Lair of the the Rasendebar's. Its ground is more fertile and colourful than in the rest of the caves in the Rocky Hills. In the ground and stones there is traces of patterns and battles strew across, along with several bones of eaten kills by them. *'Area 18': On the hills themselves. It is a long area, extending wide from the pathways that led into the area, to the way to the peak. There is some ledges here, along with some other small stones which occasionally have ores on them. This area gives a grand view of the whole Rocky Hills location minus the peak's inner area. *'Area 19': The Felyne Village of the location. Dependant on the status of the locales Felyne Tribe, this place may be either a mess with rubble and holes in the ceiling or well furbished with well built structures. The Felynes here in the max status of the tribe, have decided to take advantage of of the rocks here to create a statue of themselves along with a garden around it. Hunters can get their stolen items back here as usual in places like this. *'Area 20': Rocky Hills higher point. It gives a wide view of whats beyond the location, a sense of height, as well as whats in the location itself. Outwards, hunters can see to the west, a large river travelling past the Rocky Hills that extends beyond the eye can see, and to the north and east, the Emerald Fields. Like any other of its kind, this area has a wyvern nest in its center. Boeowders Felyne Tribe Similarly to the Grimalkyne and Gajalaka tribes of the New World, there exists a tribe of Felynes in the Rocky Hills known as "Boeowders". They form a large part of a story in the locale. At first they are at the edge of being wiped out, having had no outside help from any hunters before hand. They are at such a desperate state that the first introduction to them is to save them from Sarleen. From there, for hunters to gain intel on an Elder Dragon they are searching for they must help the tribe to restore themselves and defeat the monsters causing them trouble. This will include helping them gather materials from the hills while fending of Sarleen, disposing of their leader, the Beta Sarleen and so on. This goes on until both the Felyne Tribe of the Rocky Hills and the Emerald Fields join together after the defeat of a Faichcoln, the final quest for them. During this meeting, the Elder Dragon that the hunters are searching for, Roakenourak, makes an appearance in the Rocky Hills's plains, where it must be repelled before it can undo all the progress the hunter and the Boeowder Tribe have achieved. Repelling the dragon will unlock the quest to slay the Elder and fully gain the trust of the tribes. Boeowder Tribe Trap When the questline for the Boeowder Tribe is completed, their trap becomes a random chance of appearing in any area where tribe traps are found. This trap acts by either bringing a mounted monster to the trap, or having the monster go next to the trap. When activated, the calling Felyne will slingshot a single rock at the monster's face to flinch it for a few seconds, then call in a group of the tribe. They will each carry a large rock above themselves and move in behind the caller, each adding their rocks into a combined tall pile. The caller gives the word and they all shove the pile as one large boulder right onto the monster, knocking it down and doing heavy impact damage and should the head be directly hit, the monster will not only be knocked down but also stunned. Assistance Boeowder Tribe Felynes can join up with the hunter and act as a secondary Palico. They ofter assistance in battle by using weapons and a slingshot trap with Earth element damage, both doing high stun damage to monsters. Native Monsters/food chain in the Rocky Hills Below are the monsters that are exclusive or mainly naturally found in this locale. They are sorted in food chain positions. Low *Graseki *Sarleen *Beta Sarleen Mid *Rasendebar *Swilla High *Violent Rasendebar Apex Predator *Faichcoln Special *Roakenourak Theme Trivia *Originally it was thought of to be a re-imagining of the Verdant Hills. *Lagiacrus can be fought here because of the river in Area 12 being deep and long enough to support it. *The Rocky Hills, Defunct Factory, Emerald Fields, Inpreid Glens and the Virescent Cliffs are all part of a region known as the "Glrimeas Greenlands". Category:Areas Category:Chaoarren